Diálio
by Pollyzitta
Summary: 10º Sim... Décimo! Episódio de Bellinha e Edualde, e eu q pensei que não dariam mais que 3...rs... Um dia na vida de Bellinha! Como será isso?


**Olá... quem é vivo sempre aparece não?...rs**

**Tenho três coisas a falar:**

**1º Desculpem a demora, mas eu ando sem tempo, desmotivada e principalmente sem inspiração, e acreditem em mim , é preciso ter uma boa inspiração pra escrever esses meninos...rs**

**2º Agradeço a todas e todos (sim tem menino lendo minha ficc...rs) pelas reviews, pelo carinho, pelas puxadas de orelha e pela paciência.**

**3º Edualde e Bellinha são meus, Twilight é da tia Steph e eu só usei os nomes e alguns trejeitos dos personagens dela para criar os meus. Eles estão postados somente no FF e não estão autorizados a nenhum outro local, portanto se virem eles passeando por ai (com exceção do twitter – arroba bellinhaedualde) me avisem. Bellinha parente do cebolinha e Edualde charmoso ao extremo só aqui, deste jeitinho.**

**Vou parar de falar.**

**Espero q gostem, boa leitura**

* * *

><p>Quelido Diálio,<p>

A mamãe me ensinô hoje cedo a esclevê no diálio, ela até me deu um cadelninho todo cô de losa pla eu esclevê nele, maisi eu não sei esclevê ainda então o Edualde me implestô o ladinho dele de glavá as coisas. Ele me ensinô a ligá o ladinho, a apeltá o butãozinho velmelho de glavá. Ele me ensinô a falá peltinho da caixinha fuladinha pla e minha voz saí dileitinho. Eu achei multo multo legal isso e vô pedi pla minha mamãe me dá um ladinho desse de plesente de anivelsáro. Ah! O Edualde disse que o meu anivelsaro tá chegando e que eu vou clescê! Acho que eu vou tê que aplendê a falá dileito... Maisi eu não consigo! Eu tento tento tento e nada dá celto. Ontem a mamãe disse que eu vou numa médica que cuida de convelsa. É. Ela vai me ensiná a falá as coisas dileitinho polque eu vou começá a i pla escola e eu não quelo que ninguém fique falando que eu falo elado.

Opa, eu esqueci que a mamãe me ensinô que diálio é pla se falá o que fez no dia... Dolga! Eu esqueci o que eu fiz na hola que eu acoldei! Na veldade eu nem plestei atenção polque a mamãe só me ensino soble diálios maisi talde depois que eu tomei minha dedela... não! Eu não tomo dedela! É segledo e o Edualde não pode sabê! Maisi como eu to falando com o seu diálio eu acho que o segledo tá bem gualdado.

Então... Eu acoldei e não lemblo o que eu fiz. Aí minha mamãe me falou pla i tomá um banho quentinho e gostosinho que me deu uma pleguicinha... Maisi aí eu desci a escada e fui pla cozinha depois que eu vesti loupa né, polque eu não ando pelada em casa...

Minha mamãe me deu minha dedela e falou pla eu i tomá ela na sala pla ela podê telmina de limpa a cozinha. Eu fui e liguei a tevisão e assiti Bob Esponja e no começo eu dancei a musiquinha do Bob moldendo o bico da minha dedela, é legal fazê isso! Só não foi legal quando eu não aguentei sigulá a dedela com os meu dentinhos e ela caiu e espilô leite pela sala toda. A mamãe me deu uma blonca depois. Eu mamei toda a dedela e telminei de assisti o Bob ai começou a passá um otlo desenho lá que eu não gosto, aí eu mudei de canal. Tava passando Simpsô, mas, quando a mamãe viu que eu ia assiti, me falou pla mudá de canal polque ei não ia assiti esse desenho polque o pai é um pleveltido e o filho um deminolado. Eu não sei o que é isso. Maisi eu mudei polque eu não quelia que ela bligasse comigo coisa que não adiantô polque depois ela bligo pô causa do leite. Lembla que eu delamei o leite? Poisi é, foi sem quelê, mais ela já tinha me falado que eu não posso ficá pulando com a dedela na boca e eu teimei, eu meleci segundo ela.

Onde eu palei? Ah! Eu mudei de canal e fiquei assitindo a blanca de neve... eu adoooolo a Blanca de Neve, só não gosto da bluxa polque ela é maldosa!

Depoisi que eu mamei a dedela e mamãe telmino de alumá a cozinha, bligô comigo pô causa do leite e limpô toda a sala, nós duas fomos na papelalia pla compla os cadelnos pla eu estudá! A papelalia é tão legal! Eu sepalei um monte de laipis legais, minha mamãe deixou eu compla uma mochila losa das plincesas e um cadelno de desenho das folmigas. Eu to doida pla mostlá o meu cadelno cheio de desenhos plo Edualde... Eu ganhei um apontadô roxo pla eu apontá todos os meus lapisis de cor, ganhei uma bolacha em folma de dinheilo! Ela é bem legal e tem a foto do Jolge Wáshiton palecida com uma nota de dóla, a mamãe que falo isso, aí eu achei legal e ganhei ela.

Depois da papelalia nós passamos no melcado e a mamãe complô comida plo almoço. Na veldade ela ia complá maisi coisa mais eu pedi pla ela fazê macalonada no almoço polque eu adoooolo macalonada. Aí ela complô o macalão enloladinho que eu gosto e complô um molho plonto e disse que eu ia ajudá ela a fazê o macalão! E foi tão legal! Eu ajudei a mamãe a galdá as outlas coisas que ela complô e ela coltô tomates enquanto eu convelsava com ela. Aí ela fez o molho enquanto eu subia no tambulete e lavava todas as vasilhas que ela sujava. Ah! Menos as facas e galfos polque a mamãe falô que eu posso machucá.

A macalonada tava multo gostosa. Multo mesmo. A mamãe colocô olégano! Eu semple gostei de olégano polque a comidinha fica com gosto de pitiza. Sabia que pitiza é o meu segundo plato favolito? É... o plimeilo é macalonada e o telceilo é comida clua polque a tia Suzy da confeitalia disse que comida clua é chique e que é uma delícia! Então eu vou gostá muito de comida clua então vai sê a minha telceila comida pledileta!... Só to pensando uma coisa... como deve sê essa comida clua que ela fala. Maçã é clua não é? Pêla? Eu gosto disso... É eu vô gosta de comida clua.

Uhm... onde foi que eu palei mesmo? Lemblei! A gente almoço, eu tomei suco de uva e a mamãe tomou vinho. O papai não veio almocá hoje polque ele foi plendê um bandido em Polt Angel.

A mamãe me deu o meu diálio pla eu esclevê quando eu aplendê. Aí como ela lemblô que eu não sei esclevê ela falou que eu podia falá. Aí quando eu falei plo Edualde do meu diálio ele falou que tinha o ladinho. Que eu podia falá nele e que depoisi eu ia escuta e depoisi eu podia esclevê o que eu falei. Edualde é tão inteligente né?

Depoisi do almoço eu dolmi mais um pouquinho polque eu tava cansada de tanto tlabalha na cozinha. E eu também andei multo até a papelalia e o melcado. É longe.

Quando eu acoldei adivinha quem tava aqui se diálio! O Edualde! O tio Calaile, aí viu eu to aplendendo a dizê o nome dele dileitinho! Ele tloxe o Edualde pla blincá comigo! E ele tloxe o ladinho pla eu convelsá! Só que o Edualde tava chato, ele só quelia blincá de exécito, polque agola ele só fala que vai sê soldado. Eu não quelo que ele seja soldado Sabia que o plimo Joe ele machucou multo multo quando ele tava no exécito? É, o papai que contou um dia desses e mesmo assim o Edualde fica falando que vai sê soldado. Eu não gosto disso. A mamãe fala que o Edualde só tá me pirraçando polque eu bligo com ele quando ele fala que vai se soldado. Que o que o Edualde qué é me vê blava. Maisi eu não fico blava, eu fico é multo tliste se o Edualde machucá multo multo multo igual o plimo Joe.

Depois da gente blincá multo nós comemos bolo! A mamãe fez bolo maisi uma vez polque o Edualde gosta. Ela fica papalicando ele. O papai que disse isso. Aí ela fala que tem que papalicá mesmo polque ele é genlo dela! Eu não sei dileito o que é papalicá mais genlo eu sei! Genlo é polque ele é meu namolado e eu vô casá com ele.

Eu cansei multo sabe. Blinquei demaisi. Eu levei o Edualde pla blincá na minha casinha da alvole e ele caiu! Maisi ele só machucou o pé. Maisi depois disso o Tio Calaile veio e levou ele embola pla colocá um gelo polque o pé dele tava vilando uma bola e o Edualde não tava conseguindo pisá dileito. Aí! Depoisi ele ainda qué se soldado! Ele vai machucá! Não pode!

Eu to começando a cansa de ficá falando no ladinho. Falá sozinha é multo chato. Maisi é legal falá o que aconteceu. Depoisi que o Edualde machucô eu fui assiti maisi desenho. O papai Charli chegou e ficou vendo desenho comigo! Eu pulei na baliga dele! Aí ele glitô assim: Pula na minha baliga não menina! \E aí ele fez um monte de cosquinha na minha baliga. Eu ri multo multo e o papai também. Aí o papai ligou pla moça legal e pediu pitiza! E eu jantei multo multo polque eu gosto tanto de pitiza! Minha baliga ficou cheiona.

Depoisi de jantá a mamãe me lemblô de falá com o ladinho e disse que eu podia falá tudinho igual ela explicô. Aí eu vim falá com você. Agola eu só to com uma dúvida... Eu vou tê que falá o que eu fiz depoisi de falá com você depois? Acho que tem que sê só amanhã né?

Ta me dando um soninho seu diálio... acho que eu vou só dolmi mesmo e aí eu não pleciso ficá falando o que eu fiz depois...

A mamãe também ensinô que quando eu telmina de esclevê ou falá eu tenho de depedi! Uhm... então eu vô depedi de você diálio! Foi multo legal te conhecê. Você é muito legal. Eu falo com você depoisi tá, maisi eu vou falá só quando o dia fô legal tá?

Beijo seu diálio, você é um amigo bom. Eu amo você , maisi o meu melhô amigo do mundo todo ainda é o Edualde tá? E eu amo maisi ele.

Beijo.

Isabella. Não.

Beijo.

Bella. Uhm... não gostei.

Um beijão seu diálio! Até amanhã.

Bellinha.

**O que acharam? Como foi passar um dia inteiro com Bellinha?**

**Overdose de palavras erradas. Acho q desaprendi a escrever certo depois desse...rs**

**Quero reviews! Please.**


End file.
